This combined biochemical and ultrastructural study of the changes in the rat renal medulla depleted of potassium emphasizes the clarification of the pathogenesis of this lesion. Analysis of the microsomal components for changes in tissue lipids will be supplemented by measurements of enzyme and structural lysosomal proteins. High resolution electron microscopy will permit membrane measurements for comparison of new structures with cytoplasmic organelles.